The field of the invention relates generally to aircraft engine synchronous machines, and more specifically, to an apparatus and system for a sleeveless high-speed engine starter/generator rotor.
At least some known synchronous machine rotors rotate at high rate of rotational velocity. Centrifugal forces acting on components housed in the rotor are related to a mass of the component, a rotating speed of the rotor, and on a distance to the component from a center of rotation of the rotor. To contain the rotor components within the rotor envelope, known rotors use a sleeve into which the stacked laminations and components of the rotor are pressed. The rotor containment sleeve maintains the rotor stresses at acceptable levels. However, the rotor containment sleeve also increases an assembly weight of the rotor and hence the synchronous machine and increases the distance of the airgap between the main rotor and the stator decreasing the magnetic efficiency of the machine.